Without You
by Mist of Clandestine
Summary: “I think we should stop seeing each other.” His words were cold and heartless. But that was two years ago and my name is Mikan Sakura. This is my story of my one true love and how I lost him....One Shot


**Without You**

**_Written by:_**

**_X0SilverWolf0X_**

* * *

"_I think we should stop seeing each other." His words were cold and heartless._

_I stared at Natsume. W-why is he breaking up? Did I do something wrong? Tears filled my eyes. Why now? After two years… _

"_Why?" I sobbed. He didn't answer as he started to walk away. "Natsume! Why?!" I held his arm sobbing my heart out. He shook his hand free of me. _

"_Nat…please don't go, please." I begged as I sank to the ground crying like the world was about to end. "Why?"_

But that was two years ago and my name is Mikan Sakura. After Natsume broke up with me; I flew away to Paris to survive the break up. Life had been wonderful here in Paris but I was never able to forget him and the…Sakura tree.

The Sakura tree was where Natsume and I had met, had our first date, first kiss and our break up. Natsume had never told me what was his reasons for breaking up and I never asked. Once I flew to Paris I decided to put the past behind me; leave everything behind. But I couldn't, I just wanted know. I dated a couple of guys but I had this dread that whatever mistake I did with Natsume, I might do it again. So after five years I flew back hoping to find him again and find out why he left me.

Was I possessive?

Stupid?

Was I not the 'one'?

What went wrong?!

"Good morning, sir." I wished Natsume's father. A week after I returned, I went over to Natsume's house and that's how I ended up here at his front porch. Anyway, I had never met his father since Natsume was never one for families. In other words, he was never close with his family. So, Mr. Hyuuga and I had never met but I guessed this was his dad since he looked exactly like Natsume.

"Can I help you?" he asked me.

"Yes, is Natsume here?" I must have touched a painful chord. His eyes became watery and his hand trembled.

"H-he's not here. Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Mikan. Can you tell him that I was here?"

"That's not possible."

"Oh, has he moved?" I asked surprised.

"No, I-I think it would be better if you came in." He stepped aside and I entered. "You just sit down while I make some tea." I nodded and went in to the living room. It was a neat little place; there was a small shelf at one end and I went over to it. There were a couple of picture of Natsume. Natsume when he was a baby, Natsume during Halloween; he was wearing a pumpkin costume, Natsume during graduation, Natsume, when he was probably five years, being cuddled by his mom and the last picture was Natsume and I under the Sakura tree. We looked so happy; I wish those days would come back, I sighed.

"He talked about you a lot." I turned around and Mr. Hyuuga was placing the tea cups on the small table. I sat down on one of the armchairs as he handed me a cup.

"I didn't know." I said quietly.

"It was always Mikan this, Mikan that." He said smiling.

"Where is he?" That's when I knew something was wrong.

"He died."

"Died?" I tried to hold back tears that threatened to fall. "H-how?"

"Didn't he tell you?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"He was diagnosed with cancer, two years ago."

"No, that's not possible. I was with him two years ago and then…" I took a deep breath. "then we broke up." My voice failed as tears fell down my face.

"I know, he told me. He didn't want you to find out about his condition." I dropped the teacup and hid my face in my hands. "He heard about you going to Paris and hoped you would never return. He cared a lot about you and he couldn't bear for you to get hurt." I wiped my eyes and looked up at Mr. Hyuuga.

"Where is he buried?"

After I left Mr. Hyuuga's house I went to the Sakura tree, on the way I bought some flowers. Natsume apparently was buried under the tree. As approached it I could see his gravestone.

'Natsume Hyuuga November 27 1982 – April 14 2008' was written on it. I place the flowers near it and sat down. "Hey Natsume." I placed my chin on my knees. "Guess, you didn't plan on me returning did you? You really hurt me that day, why couldn't you just tell me? It would have made things much easier; I would have loved to spend your last few hours with you." I sighed. "Anyway," I started getting up. "I got to go now. I'll see you heaven, if I make it." I smiled and started walking. Then I stopped, "You may think that I stopped loving you but I didn't, I loved you till this moment and I don't think it'll ever stop.

* * *

**I know, I know too short but if I didn't want to add anything else. It's already perfect....for me anyway hehehehe.......Anyway Please review and I have another One Shot coming up. It has somethingto do about Natsume's weding and Sumire. You wanna know what it is? Just add me to your Author Alert, k??? Bye**


End file.
